


Empty Space

by Uncorrectly_Correct



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Royality - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, analogical - Freeform, but alcohol is a drug, eh whatever, like "hell" and stuff, literal gay panicking, mentions of makeouts, talk of drugs and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncorrectly_Correct/pseuds/Uncorrectly_Correct
Summary: Ever since Virgil started to talk to others in general, people have understood that he wasn’t the most social person. To him, communicating with people he didn’t know well in a social setting was a fate worse than death.Sadly, that didn’t seem to stop his best friend, Roman, from dragging him to parties every other Friday. Virgil hated that even more, because at parties, there was alcohol, drugs, and other things that he was terrified of.On one lucky night, Virgil is approached by a particularly attractive nerd who seems to be in the exact same situation as him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Empty Space

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just writing to say my Tumblr is @sanders-sides-uncorrect-quotes. I hope you enjoy the fic!

Ever since Virgil started to talk to others in general, people have understood that he wasn’t the most social person. To him, communicating with people he didn’t know well in a social setting was a fate worse than death.

Sadly, that didn’t seem to stop his best friend, Roman, from dragging him to parties every other Friday. Virgil hated that even more, because at parties, there was alcohol, drugs, and other things that he was terrified of.

It wasn’t very surprising that every time Virgil failed to leave whatever trashed house he was forced to enter with dozens of people, he would go and sit in a dark corner with an astronomy book and pull on his pair of noise-cancelling headphones.

Apparently, that caught the attention of someone else forced to come to the hell he was currently stuck in. Virgil couldn’t have been happier and more disgruntled at the same time. Mostly because the guy was hot. Like, _REALLY HOT_.

And also wearing clothes not fit for a party in a million years. But, hey, who was Virgil kidding? He only wore huge hoodies and sweatpants every day of his life.

Seriously though, Virgil couldn’t take his eyes off the guy. He had sleek dark hair that seemed to have a touch of blue in it. He was wearing a black polo shirt with a lovely blue tie. He had on dark gray pants paired with a nice pair of black dress shoes. He looked like a teacher. A gorgeous way-out-of-Virgil's-league teacher, but a teacher no less.

The emo hadn’t wanted to kiss someone so much in his life, and this was why he didn’t realise he was staring until the guy was literally coming towards him. Panic shot through his chest, and he suddenly understood what your “heart skipping a beat” meant.

Why would he be coming over here? Virgil was just some emo loser sitting against a wall with a book in his lap? What could he want from him?

Oh right, Virgil had been staring at him blankly for a solid 20 seconds, he was probably just going to ask him what the hell his problem was. Right?

Apparently not.

The guy glanced at the empty space next to Virgil and them back to him, a questioning look in his eyes. Virgil finally realised and awkwardly nodded, shuffling to the side a little to allow the dude enough space to sit next to him.

He slid down the wall, their legs just inches away from being pressed together. The man looked at him in the eyes with a look on his face that Virgil couldn’t quite understand. He looked away; his face flushed.

“S-sorry” god, why did Virgil always have to stutter?!

The guy raised an eyebrow “whatever for?” and he just had to go and have an amazing voice. Goddamn it, universe, what was your problem?!

“...for staring at you, like a creep?”

“oh. I didn’t find it creepy, it was actually quite cute”

What?

“What? Did you not know you were adorable? I’m Logan, by the way”

“V-Virgil” he stuttered out, face undoubtedly a red as Roman’s sash.

He looked away for a second “Virgil...what a lovely name...” Virgil let out a small squeak and hid his head in his hands.

Logan chuckled affectionately “I came over here because you seemed to not be enjoying yourself at this party. Do you want to go outside to get some fresh air?” he questioned.

Virgil wasn’t one to go places with people he had just met, but there was something about Logan that just... made him feel safe. He couldn’t describe it. So, he said yes.

When they made it out the loud hustle and bustle of the house, they sat on a bench looking out at the dark sky, stars flickering in the gloom.

“Patton talks to me about you sometimes” Logan spoke out of nowhere. That caught Virgil right off guard.

“You know Patton?” Virgil turned to him, eyes wide.

“mhm”

There was a moment of quiet between them, just looking up at the sky. Then a thought came to mind.

“Do you know Roman?”

“Patton talks about him sometimes too. Loud and eccentric, apparently?”

“Yeah, he’s the reason I’m here. Got dragged here by him”

Logan smirked softly “It’s the same situation with Patton and I”

“I didn’t even realise Patton was here” _because I was too busy staring at your gorgeous face_ Virgil thought.

“That’s not a big surprise, there were a lot of people there. Also, I’m pretty sure he was busy making out with Roman in a closet”

Virgil pursed his lips “really? Took them long enough to get together”.

They chatted for a few more hours, and found out they had a lot in common. They were both introverts, although that was already a given. They also shared an interest in reading and astronomy. When they both decided to leave, Virgil was positively smitten with the nerd, who turned out to actually be a teacher.

“oh, and Virgil?”

“hm?”

Logan leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, cause Virgil to let out the second squeak he had that night.

“I stand by what I said when I called you adorable, and I would love to get to know you. Do you happen to be free on Tuesday?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! This is the first fic I've ever posted on here, and I hope to make more in the future!


End file.
